Silencing the Serpent
by Konflickted
Summary: Bad at summaries but I make up for it in story telling. Scorpius has secrets that he'd do just about anything to keep from getting out, and a hunger to be liked for who he is rather than what he can do. Albus wants out from his family's shadow. Then there's Lily, the kink in the plans with her wacky ways and threats of death. Can they figure out how to make it all work out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Long time no see. Since my last time, I wrote and published a non-fanfiction story (even made some $ on it, hey-yo!). This, though, remains all my fun. The title, it's a working title... but I kind of like it so it might stay.

**Disc.:** Borrowing the world, creating the plot.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The clicking on the steps echoed, much like the grandfather clock down in the great room but closer. I frowned, glancing momentarily at the door I'd left ajar when I had entered moments before. I felt my heart pick up the same tempo, click-shuffle-shuffle, click-shuffle-shuffle. The sound was gaining ground, drowning out the even paced tick of the clock that echoed through the castle. I tried to calm my breathing as I shoved the book deep in between the clothes, knowing no matter what I did now there would be no mercy and no escape. My stomach churned, aching.

"Boy! What are you doing?" his voice cut through my reverie.

"I was just checking to make sure-"

"Don't be stupid. Every Malfoy goes to Hogwarts with what they need," my grandfather's voice was cold. There was no denying that he hated everything I was.

"I know but-"

"Did you interrupt me?" he demanded. I looked at him with my eyes wide. I hadn't intended to, nor did I think I had but sometimes there was no right answer. Sometimes even silence was the wrong answer. I braced myself two seconds too late as his hand came crashing against my face. He always used his left hand, the ornate ring certain to make an impression. Tear sprung to my eyes, but I knew better than to cry out.

"My apologies, grandfather," I gasped. His eyes narrowed.

"Do you have your wand on you, boy?" he gripped the head of his cane tightly, his bony fingers flexing over the ornate head of a serpent. Reflexively, I glanced to my nightstand. I wasn't prepared for the second blow, sending me crashing to the floor. I bit back the cry that was threatening to spill up.

"Scorpius?" I heard my mother's sweet voice call out sing-song like. She was still half a hallway away but I knew that I didn't want her to see me cowering like a frightened child.

"Get up! Get up! And don't you speak of this!" he threatened harshly as he swooped down on me, his hand digging deeply in my upper arm. I knew not to cross him and I jumped up, running for the washroom. I closed and locked the door, leaning against it. Shame flooded me as the tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Oh, hello Lucius," I heard my mother greet my grandfather. Her voice was cool and I knew how hard she worked to get along with him for my father's sake.

"Infamy," his voice wasn't warm by any means, but it didn't hold the same hate he felt for me. I was a disappointment. He believed my father and mother coddled me, softening me. "Scorpius is in the washroom. Tripped over the rug. I must talk to the house elves about leaving them gapped up."

"He fell?" My mother didn't sound as if she believed him. I washed my face quickly, ignoring the mark on my cheek. It would bruise if left unchecked. I opened the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a hidden jar of Bruise-B-Gon, a paste I had ordered secretly from Weasley Wizard Weezes. I dabbed it on quickly, a preventive measure to keep the bruising to a minimum if at all. It was how I hid all the bruises my mother and father might see.

"I'm fine, Mother," I promised brightly as I exited the washroom. I smiled at her, a cheeky grin, and shook my head. "It was a close call, but I barely bumped myself."

"That's good," my mother nodded, looking at me with scrutiny. "Are you sure you're okay, son?"

"Fine, really. Shouldn't have been running indoors. How many times have you told me and still, I ran in here, and whoops," I forced a laugh that almost sounded real. She looked at me critically but nodded.

"Your father and I will be escorting you to the train," Mother smiled at me, ignoring Lucius. I knew it angered him to be so dismissed, especially by my mother. Even her Vela blood couldn't make a twisted and darkened soul sing.

"Yes, mother. Shall I come now?" I almost begged. Lucius' eyes narrowed as my mother's delicate brow arched up slightly.

"Are you finished packing?" she inquired. I nodded once.

"Yes, ma'am," I crossed to the nightstand and tucked the wand into the inner pocket of my jacket. She smiled at me.

"Come along, then, Scorpius. I'm sure Gran would like to see you before you depart," my mother tucked her hand in my arm, guided me out of the room. I could hear my grandfather following, the same steady shuffle-shuffle-click. I willed my body to relax. While I was with my parents, no one would hurt me. My mother looked down at me, a smile playing on her lips.

Entering Father's study, I saw my father leaning against the mantel talking with someone in the green flames. He glanced at me, smiling and wrapped it up. Gran was sitting by the window, sipping her tea. I walked across the room and planted a kiss on her cheek before taking a seat. My grandfather sat down stiffly, almost indifferent as he drank his tea with us.

"The car is here," the butler announced quietly from the doorway and three of us rose at once. My heart was beating in my chest, this time out of excitement over fear. One of the house elves held a sack lunch for me, my grandfather's lip curling unpleasantly at the gesture.

My grandfather grabbed my shoulder, his fingers digging deeply enough that I knew that I'd have a dark purple bruise for some time afterwards, to join the others that littered my body just beneath my clothes. My mother and father had already climbed into the car. He pulled me into his arms, under the guise of a loving embrace. He lowered his mouth to my ear.

"If you dare open your mouth," he growled his threat. I nodded once, unable to speak as he dug his fingers into my side where I was still sporting a bruised rib from our last sparring exercise. He'd claimed once I was trained up properly, he wouldn't go so easy on me. I trembled in fear.

"Scorpius, come along! You don't want to be late," my father called as he flipped through his briefcase for some paperwork he undoubtedly would work on during the short commute between our manor and the King's Cross station.

Mother wrapped her arm around my shoulder, holding me close as we silently made our way from the car to the barrier, stepping through as if it didn't exist. I paused only a moment, slightly overwhelmed by the scene that lay before me. The train was massive, bigger than I could have ever imagined. There were so many students, some dressed like me in their school uniform ready to pull their robes on and hats, other dressed as muggles.

"You're going to have so much fun at the school," my mother promised as she brushed my hair down. It wanted to curl up slightly having taken after her wavy mane of blond. It was a battle she easily won with length, potions, sprays, and a half ton of little metal pins.

"What if no one likes me?" I asked hesitantly. I glanced at my father for reassurance but saw that he was nodding at someone down the platform. I stood on my tip-toes to see. Down two train cars from us was a tall man with brown hair, standing with a group of adults.

"I'm sure that if you just pull out your Malfoy charm like your father-"

"Who's that?" I asked my father, grabbing his sleeve. He looked at me in surprise.

"A colleague," my father's words were dismissive but I knew that there was something more to it. He didn't look like he planned on elaborating, and I wasn't one to pry. My mother continued to fuss over me.

"At least you'll have Damon, though I daresay that boy is the worst when it comes to influences, and I'm certain that Vincent Goyle will take you under his wing," mother crooned softly. "You'll never be without friends, so don't worry about it, Scorpius. Just be you."

"Yes, ma'am," I almost whispered at Mr. and Mrs. Goyle approached with their son, Vincent, who was a whole grade ahead of me. Nice enough guy, if you don't mind never holding an intelligent conversation. The West family approached, Damon nodding uncomfortably at me. The two of us lived very close to each other and played often, usually getting into more than our share of our trouble. He was the only one who knew about my issues with my grandfather, and I'd attempted to cast and unbreakable vow. Being that we were six at the time and hadn't even come into our magic yet, all it earned me was a broken arm, courtesy of my grandfather who told everyone I fell off the wall by the privet.

I guess it wasn't that far-fetched. I was constantly climbing up on it to escape Malfoy Manor. My grandfather wouldn't let them heal it, just set it like a muggle break would be and heal the old fashion way. It still ached sometimes when I used it to block my grandfather's cane.

"Have a good summer holiday?" Damon asked as he glanced around. I shrugged slightly, one of those gestures that could have meant nothing or everything. He rolled his eyes.

"Mine was fair enough," Vincent huffed. "Though I spent most of it retaking my first year exams."

"Guess that should be a lesson to the both of us, huh?" I smirked. Vincent was a good guy, a good friend, but he wasn't winning any education awards. I tried to run my hand through my hair but found that the tonic had done its job a little too well and my fingers couldn't breech it.

"You're going to die," a tiny voice whispered. I jumped and looked around before my eyes fell on this waif of a girl. She was wearing a romper, staring up at me through blunt cut bangs while her face was framed with two identical auburn braids. I glanced around to see who she was talking to before my eyes returned to the steely gaze of almost comically large emerald gemstones dropped in the milk-white face. I leaned closer, a faint smatter of freckles spanned the bridge of her nose and tops of both cheeks.

"Did... did you say I was going to die?" I didn't know what else to ask. This child, this small creature was standing just out of arms' reach looking at me intently. I glanced to Damon, who only shrugged, and Vincent who was busy picking a scab on his arm.

"You. You are going to DIE," she hissed at me, flinging her arm up as if to hit me. I flinched despite myself though the blow never came. I peeked out from squinted eyes, cheeks a-flame with embarrassment to see her only pointing at me menacingly.

"Lily Luna Potter, for the love of MERLIN!" a woman snapped, grabbing the jumper clad girl by the arm. My eyes went to her and immediately knew that the woman must be her mother. She glared at the little girl, flipping her much redder version of auburn hair behind her shoulder and getting down to the child's level, her own eyes blue rather than green.

"He is going to-"

"That's enough, Lily. It's one thing to," Mrs. Potter looked at me. "I am so sorry about Lily. Sometimes she forgets her manners and she's still learning to mind her imagination. Are you okay, son?"

"Ginny, how are you," my father interrupted. She looked up from where she was still crouching to be eye to eye with the small girl and I swore I saw her cheeks flush slightly.

"Draco, hello," she righted herself immediately.

"Ginny," my mother's voice was cool again, not quite as icy as when she talked to my grandfather but pretty close and I couldn't help but look at her quizzically.

"Infamy, always a pleasure," Mrs. Potter nodded once, her hand still locked tight on the child's arm.

"Ouch, mummy, that hurts!" the child whimpered slightly, her voice high and quite unlike the previous threat of death.

"Oh, Lily, sorry dear," Mrs. Potter dropped her child's arm. "I'm sorry for Lily. You know, she's just-"

"It's fine, really," Draco dismissed with a smile. He clapped me hard on the shoulder and I winced, him hitting a particularly sore spot from last week's failed lesson. "Isn't that so, Scorpius?"

"Yes," I nodded once. My father cleared his throat. "I mean, yes ma'am."

"Well, I should get her back," Mrs. Potter muttered after a second before taking Lily by the hand and dragging the reluctant girl back to the man with brown hair and gold wire-rimmed glasses.

"That would be the Mrs. Harry Potter," my father muttered as the train whistle signaled that the train would be leaving soon. I glanced at them again, curious, only to wish I hadn't. That girl, that same child was staring me down with such intensity that I wanted to shudder.

"Be good, Scorpius," my mother urged as she kissed the top of my head, embracing me tightly. My father half-hugged me but his attention was broken, focusing on the other family down the track saying their farewells.

"I will," I promised. I would, too. There was no way I would risk getting in trouble and being forced to return any earlier than I must. I wasn't eager to study magic under my grandfather, one of the last few Death Eaters.

I climbed aboard the train, running to the first free compartment to wave to my parents. Neither were looking for me. Instead they were discussing something intently and I wondered silently if they were arguing. I called for them, waving wildly but the only person who seemed to notice and make eye contact was that strange little girl with the too big eyes. She locked eyes with me, her face so serious that I physically shuddered without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc.:** Borrowing the world, creating the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Vincent ditched Damon and me almost immediately. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I still had Damon, and nothing was going to take my childhood friend from my side. We'd been shoulder to shoulder, through thick and thin, since we both could remember. I grinned at him, but he wasn't looking. He had his eyes trained on a gaggle of girls, giggling and flirting.

"Let's go talk to them," he begged.

"We don't like girls like that yet," I reminded him.

"Psht, maybe you don't," Damon shook his head. Damon had older cousins that he visited on the coast. He knew more about girls than I ever could have hoped to know.

"Just go," I dismissed him.

"Don't be like that. I'll be right back, I promise," Damon tossed at me. He'd already started towards the girls, leaving me alone in the breeze way, standing half in the empty compartment, half in the hallway. Some rushed by, slamming roughly into my shoulder. We tumbled into the compartment and before I could protest, he slammed the door shut with his foot.

"Hey, what's the meaning of-"

"Sorry, mate," he gasped, leaning on his knees. He continued to pant as I pulled myself off the ground and sat on the plush velvet seats. I stared at him. He had dark hair, not quite brown, but not quite red. He looked up, grinning.

"Do I know you?" I asked curiously. He had a familiarity to him that I couldn't quite place.

"No, not really," he tossed himself carelessly on the opposite seat. "I'm Albus Potter."

"Potter... Potter? Is that weird little girl your sister?" I asked. His face darkened slightly.

"My sister is not weird. She's... she's... well, she's not weird, okay mate?" His face darkened further as he spoke, anger flashing in his brown eyes.

"Okay, okay," I put my hand up in protest. "I didn't mean to offend."

"So, you're a Malfoy, huh?" he didn't look angry anymore. Instead, he seemed almost delighted as he tossed a small white ball up in into the air then catching it.

"Yes, how'd you know?" I sounded demanding, but if he noticed he didn't let on to the fact.

"My father told me," Albus replied. He tossed the ball a little too high up and it hit the met luggage bar, sending it flying towards me. I caught it deftly and handed it back towards him as the door slung open.

"You!" growled a voice. An older boy who must have been Albus' relative, who could have matched for a bigger, brawnier twin, lurched into the compartment, snatching the ball from my hand as he landed on Albus. I jumped up in shock, pulling my wand as the older boy attacked, ready to stun him or at the very least hit him with my wand.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Albus cried out laughing. The older boy climbed off of Albus and pointed at him.

"Leave my balls alone, m'kay, or else," he threatened. He glanced at me and frowned. "What are you pointing that wand at, kid?"

"You-"

"It's okay, Malfoy," Albus laughed breathlessly as he struggled to sit up. "That's only my brute of an older brother, James. James this is Malfoy, er- hey, I never caught your first name."

"Scorpius," I offered frowning slightly. The older boy glanced at me, sizing me up and shrugged.

"Scorpius Malfoy, meet James Potter," Albus introduced us lazily as kicked his feet up on the bench.

"Hmph," James grunted and he walked out of the compartment. I glanced at Albus.

"Don't mind him," Albus shrugged. I almost expected him to explain why I shouldn't mind the boy who outweighed me by 20 pounds of what was probably pure muscle, but he didn't.

"Why did he jump on you like that?" I asked as I put my wand away and sat back down. Albus grinned.

"He's got it in his head that he's going to be some great Quidditch player like my mum was for a time, and since they won't let him carry around a snitch, he carries stupid ping pong balls that we all try to our hardest to steal from him," Albus laughed. "It really pisses him off."

"But he's your brother?" I didn't understand.

"That's what brothers do. They set out to make each other's lives a living- hey, do you want to grab something from the sweets cart? I'm starved," Albus jumped up. I shook my head.

"My house elves packed me a-"

"Oh, that's right, Malfoy," Albus' voice had a hint of teasing disdain. "You're rich. You have servants and stuff. The privileged life."

"It's not all a bed of roses," I frowned. He laughed.

"Speaking of Roses," Albus flung the door open. "I've got to find my cousin, Rose. You wanna come?"

"I thought you were going to get sweets from the-"

"Nah, Rose is better. Grandma Weasley likes her almost as much as she LOVES Lily," Albus was making my head spin. If he could just stick to one topic, I'd have been able to follow.

"I... I think I'll catch you later," I offered weakly. Albus nodded without even a glance back as he yelled out in the corridor for his cousin Rose. I sunk deeper into the seat, suddenly exhausted. I moved my foot to close the door when a bushy haired girl whipped into the compartment.

"Oh, sorry! I thought it was unoccupied," the girl leaned against the now closed door. She had red hair, but not that garish red that I'd seen on some. She smoothed her hand over her hair.

"No, welcome. It's been a very busy compartment," I quipped under my breath.

"Thanks!" She assumed brightly. I frowned slightly as she sat primly on the bench. "I'm hiding from Albus. Let that boy look for me for a change!"

"Are you his girlfriend?" all these new people were making my head swim. The most kids I'd ever dealt with at once amounted to maybe three on a busy day.

"Ewe, no!" she protested wrinkling her nose. She had more freckles on her than the little girl on the platform.

"A cousin then, huh?"

"What gave me away? It's the hair, huh? Got to love the Weasley genes," Rose laughed.

"You're Rose, huh?" I wish I could have been more cool, more suave, but it just wasn't happening. She jutted her hand out, jabbing the appendage at me.

"Rosie Weasley, at your service!" she gripped my hand a little too tight and shook it hard.

"Scorpius Malfoy," I replied.

"There you are, Rosie!" Albus cheered, pushing his way into the compartment. He glared at me for a second and then laughed. "Friends don't date friends' cousin, Score. Rosie's off limits."

"I didn't-" I blushed hard, my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"He's only teasing," Rose promised as she shot Albus a look. "My cousin, the comedian."

"Bah-tah-tiss," Albus pretended he was drumming on something with imaginary sticks.

"I- okay?" I was confused.

"Dude, don't worry about it," Albus promised. "Rosie's just mad that she's not nearly as humorous as I am. She doesn't even get into it with her little brother properly."

"Get into what?" I shook my head.

"Albus means that my brother, Hugo, and I don't fight much," Rose explained. She rolled her eyes. "Albus, you're being unkind and a bit intense. Did your mother give you your attention potion this morning."

"She did but..." Albus glanced away guiltily. Rose smirked.

"Thought so," Rose crossed her arms smugly and leaned back. "You forgot to take it again, huh? You know that it's going to negatively affect your ability to-"

"I know, I know," Albus huffed. "Quit nagging, Rosie. You're such a boorish know it all."

"Better to be a know it all than to be a know nothing at all," Rose laughed. She glanced at me. "Albus is a bit, hyper, if he doesn't take his calmer-down potion and his pay-attention potion."

"Ah," I nodded like I knew exactly what she was talking about. I didn't have a clue.

"He's exhausting when he gets this way," Rose sighed as Albus bounced up and down in his seat.

"I can see that," I couldn't help but grin.

"I know, traditionally Slytherin and Gryffindor don't exactly play nice, but you seem like a really nice person and-"

"ROSE... the train is slowing. Scorpius, hey man, we'll catch you later, eh?" Albus grabbed her by her hand and drug her out of the compartment moments before the announcements came on about the pending arrival to the station.

"Hey, man, sorry about that," Damon shrugged slightly as he entered the compartment. "I mean to come right back but there's this girl in Hufflepuff. She's not too bright but she's really pretty."

"It's okay," I dismissed his apology immediately. "I'm perfectly capable of entertaining myself."

"I know, but-"

"No worries, Damon," I rose as the train stopped. "Right now, though, we need to focus on finding our way to the boats."

"Yeah," Damon nodded with a smile. "Hey, you know. If you think you want to get to know some of the girls better-"

"Oh, because you know my grandfather would just love that," I lost against that bitter edge in my voice. Damon frowned.

"I didn't think about that," he replied. "I'm sorry about that man."

"It's okay," I lied. As it was, I hated that Damon even shot me those weird looks. I knew he thought I should tell my parents about my grandfather's ideas of 'private lessons', but I didn't want there to be conflict. I could handle it. I'd almost out grown crying myself to sleep at night.

We pulled our robes on, checking to make sure that we had our wands, and climbed free of the trains. I glanced over at the carriages, wondering what pulled them. Shrugging, we followed the queue to the docks, climbing in the little boats.

"Hey Scorpius!" Albus waved wildly, nearly tipping his cousin and the rest of the boat's inhabitants into the water.

"Know him?" Damon asked.

"Met him on the train," I shrugged.

"That girl he's with, she's kinda cute," Damon grinned at Rose who blushed slightly. I didn't bother looking up.

"That's Rose. She's a Gryffindor," I gestured dismissively.

"Oh," Damon sat back down, shuffling his foot on the bottom of the boat. He looked backup at me, catching my eye. "I hear that there are so many Weasley children attending Hogwarts that they thought about renaming it to Weasley School for Witch Craft and Wiz-"

"Don't be stupid," I shook my head. Damon frowned.

"What's got into you today?" Damon demanded.

"Why do you want to talk about Weasley kids so much?" A cruel smile curled my lips. "You've a thing for one already, don't you?"

"No!" protested Damon. His olive toned cheeks blazed red.

"Spill it, Dame, or I'll find out the not so nice way," I taunted. Damon flushed.

"Fine, Molly. She's a third year," he hurried through his words. "Her hair isn't nearly as garish, and she was wearing this tight little tee-shirt. I daresay I wonder if all Weasley girls are top heavy."

"Really? Classy," I rolled my eyes.

"We've gone to an all boys' school for the last few years," Damon needlessly reminded me. I recalled exactly how graphic those older boys could get when describing their latest conquests from the public schools.

Before we could talk any more on the subject of girls, the boats left the dock heading through the water on the lake. I couldn't help but be impressed by the castle as it cropped out from the rocks. The windows all glowed a warm light, welcoming students back to the school. We climbed free from the boats, following the half-giant Hagrid until we reached the antechamber to the side of the Great Hall.

"I'm Professor Longbottom," a man stood tall and proud. His eyes searched the crowd, smiling at this and that person. His eyes landed on me and he didn't smile. I was offended, crossing my arms in defiance. "In a moment, you'll be sorted in your houses and can join your table."

One by one, in a single file, we marched into the Great Hall. All eyes were on us and I had to uncross my arms to wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. Albus was behind me, alphabetically, and he leaned forward to talk to me as we walked.

"Don't be nervous, it's easy as pie," he encouraged. I scowled.

"I'm not nervous," I lied. He laughed, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I call dragon snot on that, Malfoy," Albus bumped into me and laughed again. "Sorry."

"Can't you stand still for five second?" I snarled at him. His face fell a little and he eased back on his feet, standing flat.

"Really, man, I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Okay," I grunted softly. I watched as they put this tattered old rag of a hat on a three legged stool. It seemed to rip at the brim awkwardly and began to sing.

"I mean I know I get annoying sometime, and I am trying to work on it but-"

"Do you mind?" another student near us snapped at him, gesturing to the hat. "I'm try-ing to listen!"

"Sor-ry," Albus retorted, though he sounded more annoyed than actually sorry. I snickered, which caused him to snicker. It earned us a few death glares from the professor's table.

One by one, students' names were called. Each would take a seat on the dark wood stool and the hat would be plopped on their heads. After some deliberation and squirming, the hat would announce the house, cheers would erupt and the student would join their house and the process would repeat itself.

"Best of luck, mate," Albus offered me as my name was called. I threw him a look over my shoulder walking towards the stool. I could feel my cheeks warming, all eyes on me. My heart pounded in my chest and I wiped my sweaty palms on my robes again. The hat barely touched my head when it hollered out 'Slytherin'. That was that. I was sorted in the house of my father.

I watched curiously as Albus sat on the stool for what seemed like a long time, hat on his head. I could see his jaw moving, and I wondered if he was eating the hat from the inside out. It was taking forever, but finally, almost reluctantly the hat called 'Gryffindor'. Rose joined him not too long after, Damon joined me, and dinner was served on giant plates. I finally felt safe and at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: Fiction, with borrowed characters.

* * *

Chapter Three

The table in the library felt almost lonely. I had my stuff out, parchment and what not, waiting for Damon and whomever was going to join us. I was only a paragraph into my transfiguration essay, a month into school, and behind on my letters home. The ones from my mother were in my bag. The ones from my grandfather were balled up at the bottom of my trunk. My stomach turned at the idea of returning home for Christmas.

"You got the money? I got the stuff," a voice cut through my thoughts as it's owner tossed himself down in the seat across from me.

"Excuse me?" I glanced up to see Albus sitting across from me wearing an oversized brown trench coat and a too big hat with a brim. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was wearing such a ridiculous get up but I closed it immediately, just shaking my head. I'd already found it better not to ask Albus why he did some of the things he did.

"I said," Albus leaned closer to me, lowering his voice. "You got the money... cause I got the stuff."

"What stuff?" I asked frowning. Albus glanced left, then right, before sliding a small package across the table. I looked at it.

"Take it man," Albus whispered. "Free sample. On the house."

"It's a chocolate frog," I smirked. He scowled.

"Shh, think you could say it any louder? I don't think Moaning Myrtle heard you," Albus leaned back, arm across the back of his chair.

"Anyone can get these, Albus," I reminded him as I tore open the package and watched as the frog hopped nearly into my lap. I laughed.

"Be that as it may, I provide a certain charming delivery boy service that you'll not get from any stinking owl," Albus nodded once, tipping his hat forward slightly. I scooped the frog up, it now solid and no longer hopping about, breaking off it's back legs.

"Here, I don't eat frog butts," I offered him the back side of the frog. Albus took it with a shrug.

"Butts, heads... they all taste the same," Albus pointed out as he took a bite. "Where's the tall boy?"

"Tall boy?" I frowned slightly.

"You know, the tan dude? Spiky hair? Little bit of a skirt chaser?"

"Skirt chaser? Albus, have you been reading those gangster books again?" I teased. He laughed. "I assume you're talking about Damon. He's supposed to be meeting me to work on our transfiguration essays, but I suspect he's out, as you said it, chasing skirts."

"Hey, you'll get no complaints from me, so long as he leaves my cousins be," Albus raised his hands slightly.

"You still have the essay to do, don't you?" I asked in a momentary flash of panic. If he was already done, then I was way behind. Albus wasn't what you called studious.

"Of course," Albus rubbed his nails on his shirt as if to polish an imaginary apple. He glanced at it and took a bite of this imaginary apple. "I'm waiting until prime time to complete it. I work best under pressure."

"You do realize it's due in the morning, first thing, right?" I reminded him. He glanced up coolly.

"Yup," Albus continued to mock-eat the invisible apple. How he and I became friends at all, I didn't understand. We weren't even oil and water. We were concrete and the stars, with me being the steadfast concrete and him being the up in the sky stars. Still, he was one of my closest non-Slytherin friends.

"So, what's the imaginary apple taste like today?" I asked as I turned back to my essay. I waited a few moments in silence before I looked up at him. He was staring at my paper. "What?"

"You kind of write like a girl," he pointed out. I glanced down at the words I'd written so far.

"I do not," I protested. He shrugged.

"Girl write super neat and flowery like that-"

"It's not flowery," I cut him off. "I'm trying to get six inches done and I've run out of things to write about when it comes to thimble transfiguration into a beetle."

"Write bigger," Albus said simply. "If it's big and it's messy, chances are Professor McGonagall is just going to skim it anyways because ugly writing hurts her eyes."

"Don't you think she'd wonder why my handwriting suddenly got bad?" I pressed. He shrugged, turning the core of the imaginary apple in his hand.

"Today, the apple tastes like oranges, which is really confusing," Albus murmured seriously. He glanced up at me and we both started laughing. Every day the apple tasted like something other than an apple. I wondered if he even knew what an apple tasted like, since he was technically quite deathly allergic to apples.

"You two, get out of my library!" screeched Madame Pince. I gathered my belongings quickly before she decided to start chucking encyclopedias at me. Albus chucked the imaginary core in the waste basket as we left the library.

"Since you got tossed from the library-"

"No thanks to you, Albus," I retorted.

"Neither here nor there, it's in the past," Albus waved his hand as if waving off a bug. "Shall we fly?"

"Might as well," I rolled my eyes and the two of us headed to the dungeon. Albus waited outside the portrait of the snotty woman with snakes for hair while I ran inside to dump my stuff on my bed. I hurried out, Albus having a debate with one of the suits of armors assigned to the Slytherin hall.

"I'm telling you I've polished enough metal in my life to know that you should dust first then polish," Albus argued.

"Ready?" I asked smirking at him.

"Just a second," Albus nodded at me, turning back to the suit of armor. "Next time I get detention with Filch, I'll come and show you the technique I use at home."

"Sounds good," echoed the empty suit. Albus bowed to the armor before he joined me.

"When not if, huh?" I laughed. Albus laughed along with me. Albus wasn't a bad kid, but still he still managed to find himself at the business end of detentions all the time. I'm sure it was part of the reason my grandfather angrily worded letters of warning to chose my allies carefully. He called my father weak and soft for befriending Harry Potter after the war, for turning sides. I saw my father as a hero.

We headed out to the pitch, wanting to grab some of the school brooms since we were still too young to own our own at school. Unfortunately, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was practicing so we were benched. We sat, watching at the team practice. A boy I'd seen around the Weasley kids sit down next to Albus.

"Lathan," Albus nodded once.

"Albus," the boy replied almost quietly. I almost expected Albus to introduce the two of us formally, but that wasn't Albus' style. I probably should have known the pale haired boy, being we were all in the same grade and shared some classes but his name and face weren't exactly familiar.

"So, Scorpius," Albus started as if we'd been in a conversation the whole time. "Have you thought about maybe coming home on the train with me for Christmas?"

"Go home with you?" I repeated back.

"Yep. You seemed stressed when the topic of going home comes up, so why not just come home with me. It promises to be like no other experience you've ever had," Albus promised.

"I don't know if I'd be allowed..." I sighed.

"I could ask my dad. He could ask your dad. Easy-peasy," Albus grinned at me. I hesitated before I nodded. "Good, it's settled."

"You're going to warn him about your sister, aren't you?" Lathan murmured, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Your sister?" I prodded. Albus shot him a dirty look before forcing his hand through his hair.

"My sister is a bit... unique," Albus sighed. Lathan snorted.

"Unique, yep, that's exactly how I'd describe her," Lathan laughed. I thought back to the day on the platform and suddenly wondered if it would a good idea. The little girl gave me the creeps.

"She won't be a problem," Albus promised.

"What do you mean she's 'unique'?" I asked, making air quotes before I realized what I was doing. Lathan grinned at Albus who seemed uncomfortable at the direction of the conversation.

"She thinks she's a seer," Albus waved off as if nonconsequential. "I think she's completely pulling legs, as it were, but she's adement that she can see the future."

"Well, you have to admit that-"

"No," Albus nearly barked, cutting Lathan off from whatever he'd been about to say. I looked at Albus curiously but he didn't explain further. He wasn't one to be sharp, so it was a little surprising to see that look of near panic and anger coupled with his tone.

"Okay," Lathan blew out in a quiet breath as he stood. "I'll catch you two later. I have... I have a paper to finish." Lathan walked away, tossing glances back at us. I wanted to ask Albus what that had been about but he jumped up, cheering.

"Ravenclaw's done, let's fly!" he shouted, taking off toward the school broom closet. "Last one there's a Filch's butt wart!"

"Hey!" I shouted, running after him. The thoughts of any questions leaving as the wind whipped through my hair. Albus beat me by just barely. We both took to the air at the same time, whipping around until it was time to head down for dinner. I'd have be content to skip dinner and fly all night, but Albus had decided that maybe it was time to think about starting his essay. We headed to dinner and then departed, him heading towards the tower while I headed towards the dungeon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disc.: Characters are being used that are not mine.

* * *

Chapter Four

I had expected Damon to be upset that I wouldn't be visiting him this Christmas break. He sat, listening to me as I packed a bag for the holiday break. I glanced up at him, his eyes on me. I couldn't read his expression, so I waited with the bag in hand.

"So, you're going to the Potter's house?" Damon asked. I nodded.

"Albus invited me to join them for Christmas," I explained again. I didn't go into the details that had me worried and fretting about going back to my grandfather's mansion. Damon would have known that without me expressing it. I suppose that he was the closest thing to a brother I had.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I wouldn't miss you," Damon scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "But, knowing what Christmas holiday will be like for you if you're at home, I'm happy. Has your grandfather responded to your announcement?"

"Oh, yes," I replied sourly. I didn't even glance at my trunk where his latest letter was buried. Even just written, I could feel the anger radiating off the parchment. Every letter seemed to have been heavily carved with disgust and disappointment. The words were benign enough to read, but I knew their meaning well. I would pay dearly for my alternative holiday plans.

"I still think that-"

"I know, Damon," I sighed shaking my head. "But my parents have enough to deal with right now than whether or not my grandfather is being a little heavy handed-"

"Heavy handed? How much Bruise-B-Gon did you order last year?" Damon crossed his arms and stared at me. I waved him off, dismissively.

"I bruise easily, and anyways, I am getting stronger with my magic," I shrugged slightly. "Who knows? Maybe the next time I spar with the old man, it'll be him sporting a bruise."

"I doubt that," Damon muttered under his breath but I opted to pretend that I didn't hear it.

"I'm nearly ready. How about you?" I asked as I zip the bag closed. Damon glanced at the small bag he was taking home.

"Done," Damon nodded.

"Great!" I nearly cheered. "Let's go grab some breakfast before the train."

"Does Albus know that you're using him?" Damon asked. I stopped short.

"I'm not using Albus. He's a friend," I countered.

"Uh-huh," Damon didn't sound convinced.

I shook my head and joined the others queuing to leave the common room. I would find myself queuing a lot over the next few hours. First to breakfast, than to board the train, and finally at King Cross station. Mr. Potter was there, ready to collect James, Albus, and me. I glanced around, expecting to see my grandfather in the shadows, ready to swoop in at the last minute and snatch me up.

"See you, Scorpius!" Damon called. "Bye Albus!"

"Bye!" We both waved. We'd spent the train ride, the three of us, playing exploding snaps and ogling girls as they passed our open compartment. Damon seemed to really try and get to know Albus. I know Damon probably would have rather been running around after the girls rather than hanging out with my weird friend. I couldn't help but grin and love Damon more for it.

Mr. Potter had an nondescript car, just one of many parked in the lot outside of the station. He hurried us into the car and headed towards the by-way, stopping only to refuel and to get us lunch. James sat up front with his dad, the two of them talking Quidditch while Albus and I tried to play wizard's chess in the back seat and only giving up when the pieces kept flying off the board.

"Sorry boys," Mr. Potter chuckled. "I can't make the roadway smooth."

"It's okay, Dad," Albus laughed. "We got to watch the two kings scrap on the floor for at least the last hour. They're unrelenting."

"Unrelenting?" I glanced at him with a grin.

"Hey, I know big words," Albus pushed my shoulder lightly. I laughed and pushed him back.

"Especially ones that have been used to describe him," James taunted. Albus dove for him but James was quicker and moved, Albus ending up in the hedge.

"Hey! No fair!" Albus called.

"I'd tell you two to calm down and behave, but I'd be wasting my breath," Mr. Potter chuckled as he gathered all of the bags out of the trunk. I offered to take mine but he shook his head and nodded toward the front door Albus and James had disappeared through.

"You get your own room here," Albus explained as he showed me the small and simple room. It had a bed, dresser, and desk. "When we get to GrandMolly's house, though, we'll be cramped in bunks."

"GrandMolly?" I frowned slightly.

"My grandmother. Her name is Molly and everyone just called her Grandma Molly. Then Lily comes along and the moment she starts bumping her gums, she starts renaming everyone," Albus rolled his eyes. "She's the baby so, everyone just caved to her. So, now we call Grandma Molly simply 'GrandMolly'."

"Oh-kay," I replied slowly. Right, Lily. Albus' creepy little sister.

"Just go with it," Albus placed my bag on the bed. "It's so much easier."

I wanted to ask him where his little sister was, but I was afraid if I asked, he'd drag me off to meet her properly and she really gave me the creeps. Instead I watched him walk through the bathroom we shared to his room.

I carefully placed my clothes in the little wooden dresser, finding the warm, woodsy scent of cedar strangely comforting. I inhaled deeply and wondered what it would have been like to live in a house like this all my life. There wasn't the cold echo of clocks bouncing off the stone walls and floors.

"Hey, you guys want to go ride bikes? It's not icy or snow out," James called out. At home, he was less aloof and more friendly.

"Sure," Albus called out from his room. "Scorpius?"

"Um, sure," I replied. I'd not ridden a bike in ages. Grandfather took all the fun out of being a child about the time my magic came in, right after my sixth birthday. Somewhere in the attic was my coveted sixth birthday gift, a bright and shiny new bicycle. Bright red. I think I may have rode it a handful of times before he had the house elves put it away.

"Problem?" James asked curiously from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame, hands shoved in his pockets.

"No," I lied.

"You have ridden a bike before, haven't you?" Albus asked. I hesitated and Albus shook his head. "It's okay. James and I can teach you."

"I have," I protested. "I just haven't since I was little."

"Well, I'm sure you'll catch back on quick," James offered almost kindly. I fought the urge to frown. Kindness was always something to be suspicious about, still I joined them after storing my wand in the top drawer of the dresser. Mr. Potter's rules. We weren't allowed to do magic outside of school and since we weren't going very far from home, we didn't need to carry it. I didn't question the strange rule. It was one less thing to worry about.

James had been right about being able to catch back on quickly. Before long the three of us were zooming up and down the street, having a great time. Before long Rosie Weasley and her little brother, Hugo, joined us. I'd never met the boy before, but he seemed to a nice enough kid.

"Back from boarding school?" A kid taunted as we stopped near the playground park. I looked to see a small group of kids, mostly boys, standing and sitting around a picnic bench.

"Hmph," Rosie turned her head slightly, as if they offended her.

"Where's the little one?" a boy asked, smirk on his face. "The crazy girl."

"Don't call my sister crazy," Albus warned.

"Al, let's just head back home," James suggested, though he seemed to be angry as well. The group had started making their way toward us. Albus had already leaped off his bike, discarding it on the ground.

"They finally lock that nutter up?" laughed one of the other boys. The group laughed. James and Hugo both had discarded their bikes and were posturing. I sighed as I glanced at Rosie who was in the process of climbing free of her bike and heading to join them.

"I bet they did finally lock the weirdo up and threw away the key," teased the tallest boy among them. "About time."

"Don't talk about my sister like tha-" Albus hauled off and punched the kid in the mouth. One minute there was dead silence as blood poured out of the tall guy's nose, and the next there were screams and shouts as fists flew. I couldn't leave Albus out there alone, so I jumped free of my bike and started wailing on the second biggest guy.

We were out matched and outnumbered, but we got in plenty of hits before the constable showed up and sent us all home. Mrs. Potter glanced up at us as we walked in, frowning. I expected her to jump up in a panic. We all looked like we'd been scrapping for hours rather than just a little fight. She shook her head.

"Really? You've been home for all of a couple of hours and already scrapping with the muggle kids?" Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes, walking to the cabinet. "And you, Rosie?"

"Potters and Weasleys stick it out together, Aunt Ginny," Rosie replied. Mrs. Potter glanced at me, eyebrow raised. Albus put his arm around my shoulder tight.

"Scorpius is an honorary Potter, ma," he nodded once.

"I ought to let you stick it out with the scrapes and bruises, but we're supposed to be going to GrandMolly's in a bit," Mrs. Potter shook her head. She pulled out a large box. "Line up and lets slather on some of this nasty gunk."

In addition to Bruise-B-Gon, Mrs. Potter had some Scrappy Scrape Seal, and Ache-Out. By the time we were dressed and ready to grab the Knight Bus, no one could tell we'd even had a fight. I would have to see about ordering some Ache-Out. I wondered if they sold it at the Weasley family's joke shop.

I sat between Albus and Rosie, watching as their parents talked. The bus ride was a particularly jolting one and I was glad when we climbed free. We were at the end of what seemed to be a long gravel driveway. I glanced at Albus to see if we'd gotten off at the right place. He didn't look worried.

"You're going to love this," Albus promised as we moved across the porch of this seemingly small and simple farm house in the middle of no-where. I glanced back to see Mr. Potter closing the old iron gate.

"Okay," I nodded as I followed him through the door.

The house was filled to the brim with people. I knew that the house must have been magically enlarged because there was no way that all the people could fit anyways. The sound was nearly deafening at first. Albus pointed wordlessly to a seat, next to a old man in a wheel chair with a vacant look on his face. Albus gestured that he'd be right back and before I could protest, he was gone.

I took my cue and sat down, glancing at the man. He didn't seem to be looking at anyone or anything in particular. He had an afghan across his lap, his hands folded on top. It'd nearly slipped to the floor, exposing old flannel pants. If he noticed, he didn't seem to react. I glanced around wondering if I should help him retrieve it.

"Do you want me to help you get your blanket?" I asked him. He remained staring ahead but unseeing. I sighed softly and reached down, pulling the blanket that had now pooled at his slipper covered feet. I placed it across his lap, moving his hands back to where they were resting. He grabbed my wrist as I pulled away.

"Are you one of my grandchildren?" he asked me softly. His voice was creaky, as if he'd not used it in a long time.

"Um, no sir," I replied. For a frail looking man, his grip seemed steely.

"Are you sure?" he squinted at me as if studying my face. His eyes seemed fairly sharp.

"Fairly," I nodded.

"Hmm," he seemed to ponder that for a moment, dropping my wrist and stroking his whiskery chin. I glanced around, looking for Albus or anyone else who may be willing to step in. The man cleared his throat softly. "Maybe not now, but one day!"

He began to cackle, the sound setting me on edge. I glanced around again, wondering if anyone else would be willing to save me from this strange old man who just a moment before seemed to be in some sort of elderly comatose state.

"Uh," I muttered.

"One day, you'll be my grandson," he cackled again one last quiet time. The twinkle in his eye faded like the sound of his laughter, and his face went slack again. His eyes returned to the unseeing stare as he turned his face forward. It was as if the interaction had never occurred.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat," Albus urged, standing in front of me while I stared intently at the old man. Albus didn't even acknowledge that I was sitting next to anyone. I joined him in queue for the buffet, but I couldn't help but continuously throwing glances over my shoulder at the old man.

"What do you keep looking at?" Albus asked curiously as he tried to look in the direction I was.

"That old man," I pointed out.

"What about him?" Albus asked with vague curiosity.

"He asked me if I was one of his grandchildren," I explained. The hairs on the back of my neck seemed to be in a permanent state of raise. "When I told him I wasn't, he said that I would be and then he cackled. It was so strange."

"Huh?" Albus frowned slightly. "That one? The one you were sitting next to, in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah," I nodded once.

"That's GrandpArthur," Albus explained.

"What's a grandparthur?" I asked.

"That's his name," Albus laughed. "Just like GrandMolly, my goofy sister started calling him that just as soon as she learned to speak."

"Oh," I grunted. I didn't know what to say.

"He's my grandpa Arthur," Albus continued. "But I think you must be mistaken about him talking and stuff. He had a stroke or something when I was like five or six. He's not been himself since. No talking. No laughing. No moving. He just sits there."

"I wouldn't make it up," I promised him. We both stared at the invalid man, who remained staring but unseeing at something just beyond the room.

"I don't know," Albus shrugged. "Maybe we could ask GrandMolly."

"Your sister just came on scene and started renaming everyone, and that was okay with everyone?" I asked, running my hand through my hair. It was a habit I'd picked up from hanging around Albus too much, though I noticed Damon had started doing it more too. Maybe it was part of being twelve.

"She's a kid," Albus replied as if that explained anything. It didn't but it was Albus' family and if they were willing to let some creepy child march on scene and start changing things, that was their business.

"Albus! Introduce me to your friend!" a warm, almost melodic voice cut through my thoughts. I glanced up to see an aging but still obviously warm-hearted woman standing there.

"GrandMolly, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, this is my grandma, GrandMolly," Albus introduced us. I extended my hand politely but she refused it, instead pulling me into her almost too soft arms in a hug.

"We hug in this family," GrandMolly patted my cheek.

"Scorpius said that GrandpArthur spoke to him," Albus blurted out. My cheeks burned red hot as she pulled back to study me.

"Hmm," GrandMolly murmured. She laughed. "It was probably just gas!"

"No, GrandMolly, he said that GrandpArther told him that he was going to be his grandson one day," Albus protested.

"Well, before the accident, Arthur had a way about him," GrandMolly murmured more to herself than to us. "You two boys, go ahead and get something to eat."


End file.
